Quiet Please, This is a Library
by Chibi Pyralspite
Summary: When Kurt is given overdue library books from Brittany, he has to rush to Dalton's Library just so he doesn't get an even bigger fine


**a/n:** I can't believe I never posted this up here.

**Quiet Please, This is a Library**

He was late, insanely late. He had never been late for anything in his entire life—not counting the time he came thirty seconds after his boyfriend—and now he had to pay the consequences. The door to the library slammed against the wall as he shoved it opened, his feet hit the carpet and he stood there for a few seconds to catch his breath. Knee-high boots weren't the best shoes to be running in and now for the first time, he regretted his fashion choice. The library was quiet but the expression on his face screamed volumes, he was as angry as a shark that was punched in the nose. He looked around until he found the reception desk, his boyfriend managing it as he always did on Mondays. His feet moved silently across the carpeted floor and he took a deep breath stopped to stand next to the desk.

"Hi. " Blaine's voice was calm and he frowned seeing Kurt's face as he placed some books on the counter. "What's wrong?" he asked as he took them.

"Brit-Brittany...she..." He tried to breathe normally and had to wait a few seconds before finishing. "She gave me a few books and told me they were mine. I've never seen these books before so I checked my email and apparently these books are from ninth grade. She asked me to get them from her because she had a big fine and she'd pay it off when she had the chance."

Blaine tried to follow the others stories as he scanned the books and checked them on the computer. Three different books about cats were well over two and a half years late. He checked Brittany's account as well; she has about nine books out and hundreds of dollars in fines. "Calm down, it's not that much money. I mean it's like five or ten cents a day so you only owe around forty-five dollars." As he spoke, his fingers moved swiftly over the keyboard, typing in books information.

"I have ten dollars on me," Kurt admitted with a sigh. He spent hundreds of dollars on clothing, any other money he had went towards his wardrobe, lunch and sometimes gifts for Blaine.

"I think I can get rid of debt for you, but you have to do something for me."

"Do what?" He crossed his arms over his chest, he had a feeling he wasn't going to like this.

"Help me put away two carts of books and then buy me coffee?" He questioned his boyfriend before logging off the account and standing up.

Kurt pouted, making Blaine laughed. "Alright, fine."

The two moved away from the desk as Blaine wheeled out a large cart of books. Kurt knew nothing about the book codes, or how they were useful in putting them on the shelves; but Blaine was patient in teaching him. He loved spending time with his boyfriend but he wish he could have gotten Brittany to do the hard work instead, after all, she was the one who took the books out on his account and made him have late fines.

Kurt took the cat books off the desk and placed them on the cart Blaine made him push. It was heavy and Kurt struggled with pushing it as they headed into the far back of the library to put the books back where they belonged. Kurt was curious on how to put the books on the shelves since the small letters on the spine made no sense to him. "Here," Blaine handed him a book and patiently showed him where it belonged. He was still confused because the library system was more complicated than his wardrobe system.

It took a few minutes until Kurt could place the cat books back where they belonged by himself. They rolled the book cart down another aisle and Blaine pointed to a high shelf where the next books needed to go. Kurt was going to have to climb up a ladder in his knee high, two-inch heeled boots.

"I can't believe you expect me to climb up a ladder and do physical labor Blaine, this is ridiculous!"

"You are so spoiled." Blaine laughed before handing Kurt a book and playfully pushing him up the ladder with his opposite hand. He was smiling and suddenly stopped pushing him once he saw Kurt's ass in front of him, admiring how his skintight jeans formed around him. The jeans curved down nicely and flexed when he walked up the first step. It was a nice view. A very nice view and it made him chuckle at how lucky he was.

"Does it go here?" Kurt looked down at Blaine as his free hand pointed to a shelf labeled, 'TAS'.

"Go up three more shelves and make sure it's the right author and in alphabetical order." Blaine instructed as he watched Kurt turn back to the shelves and walk up the next few stairs with a pout. In the back of his mind he knew he would have to make Brittany do something for him. Knowing her she would buy him something ridiculous like a bright pink scarf or a neon colored sex toy. "I have a few books that go in the back..." Kurt tried to listen to his boyfriend but he was distracted by reading the titles. It took him a minute or two to place the first book where it belonged and then had to sing out his ABC's to figure out where the next few had gone.

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice came a few more times before Kurt looked back down at him again, distracted by the alphabet song.

"Yeah?"

"It goes on the end."

Kurt turned back around to place the books and when he finished climbed down the set of stairs. Blaine thought Kurt's ass looked better coming back down. "Can we stop now?" Kurt turned around to face Blaine and was given a pile of books and he had taken some himself. He was frustrated now.

"Nope. Gotta head towards storage to put these ones back. We have a lot of copies of some books so we keep them in the back. Usually they're popular books like Twilight or a Stephen King novel."

"Ugh. What about Harry Potter? I see no Harry Potter in this pile of boring books." Kurt became a complete nerd when Blaine introduced him to the: "world of magical books that are really cool and if you do not like them you should punch yourself in the face," or so Blaine's brother would say.

Blaine laughed as they headed down the shelves of books. The back room was entered through the reception desk and they headed back up front to get over there. A boy he didn't know was now working to check books out for people; he wore the same outfit Blaine had had one which meant it wasn't a librarian.

The door was opened and Kurt entered in first, lights flickering once they entered. He had never been in this area of the library so it was awkward when the entered and the smell of dust was overwhelming to him. "The lights are a bit hard to deal with because they are motion sensitive. "

"That's what you need in your closet. Motion sensitive lights so I stop taking your clothes and replacing them with better ones."

Blaine frowned. "I thought you liked my clothes."

"Yes, they're comfortable and they are fine on you. But it doesn't mean I can't improve your fashion by taking your Bermuda shorts and throwing them out."

"Okay, okay, you can throw them out but you have to stop taking my scarves. Those books go on that shelf in the back. They'll labeled by last name so it shouldn't be that hard for you."

Kurt walked down a few more shelves as he looked for the letters SCH that started off the last name. He couldn't really read the authors name because it wasn't in English and because the first letter of the book has a weird symbol above it, he couldn't figure out here to place it either. He became considerably frustrated trying to place it on the shelf and gave up to put other books back. Three more books had foreign letters in them and one was actually in Japanese handwriting which made Kurt whine.

"Blainnnne!" He whined, calling out his boyfriends name. He usually didn't whine but if he did it was because he was extra frustrated with a certain somebody.

"Do you need help?" There were footsteps that echoed throughout the room and became louder as they came closer to Kurt.

"No. I need a gynecologist." His eye roll was as sarcastic as his words. He turned and watched Blaine walk down the aisle he was in. "Of course I need help."

"Help. Lots of it if I may say." Blaine looked at the shelves, fixing a few miss placed books. He placed the foreign books for him, needing to walk farther into the back of the large room. It didn't bother him that the lights flickered off when Kurt followed and it certainly didn't bother him when those thoughts of being along with Kurt came back in his head. He was beginning to think that they had time and they were alone. That Kurt's pants flexed around his bottom nicely whenever he walked. Just now Blaine could see him as Kurt turned around to look at the other books. "Kurt, how much time do we have?" He asked as he finished putting the books away, rubbing his dusty hands off.

"Until what?" Kurt turned around and looked quizzically at his boyfriend.

"I usually get done at six but I really think we have some time to mess around." He pulled Kurt's hands—a little dust covering them—making sure to close the distance between them.

"You really to mess around in a dark and cold, dusty storage room?"

"I really just want to touch your ass." He shrugged his shoulders and Kurt rolled his eyes again, feeling Blaine's hands trailing up his arms.

"What brought that on? Why do you randomly want to touch me now when you could have done it this morning?"

"You're a tease. You and your tight jeans that you see to wear whenever you're around me." Blaine breathed as Kurt's own hands took his to pull them around his back. "Just dying for me to touch you."

"Of course. That's obviously why I wear them, fashion has nothing to do with it." He squealed when he felt the hands squeeze against his bottom, "this is a library, Blaine."

"Well you're the one making all the ruckus. As an assistant to the Librarian I can give out detentions." He smirked, wrapping his arms around Kurt to bring him closer.

"If you give me detention Blaine, so help me...I will torch all of your scarves." The way Blaine suddenly shifted against Kurt's body made him let out a soft moan. In the second he blinked he found his back pushed against the same shelf, a few books falling from their place.

"We have to be quiet." Blaine had moved a hand away from Kurt's back to the front, brushing against the tight fabric. This only made it harder for Kurt to be quiet and for him to curse himself for putting fashion before his boyfriend. "Can you do that for me?"

He shivered. "You know I'm loud in bed. What do you think?"

"I think that if I give you detention we could hook up by the romance section on the third floor." His hands cupped against Kurt's crotch. "Would you like that? Library closes in ten minutes and I can stay to finish cleaning up. "

Kurt was completely ignoring Blaine at this point. He felt wildly thrilled at the tightness his jeans held on his erection and what Blaine's teasing hands did to him. "Answer me, Kurt." Blaine was still trying to get some sort of answer from him as he moved his hand and his hips to shift against his boyfriend.

"Yes." Kurt's hands moved around Blaine's neck, bringing his body as close as it could get. This only made Kurt back into the bookshelf more and knock down some more books. "Yes. Okay?"

"Finish putting the books away."

"I can't."

"Sure you can." Blaine pulled away with a laugh which made Kurt pout. "And then meet me on the third floor but be quiet because this is a library you know."


End file.
